


Lecherous Heart

by NRGburst



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolvina, 100 words, straight after the last scene in 3x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecherous Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishichan/gifts).



Kol glances down as he stands before smirking and striding towards Davina.

 

“Not a stitch, eh love? Told you you had a lecherous heart.”

 

Davina laughs, linking her arms around his neck. She’s trembling- it’s been such a long and lonely journey to get him back. But he’s really here, his body warm and solid and his mouth hot and hungry against hers, holding her like he never wants to let go. And when they come up for air and she rests her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat brings tears to her eyes.

 

 

_Totally worth it._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write something after seeing those promo pics! Somebody tell me he can be a hybrid witch/vampire (like Hope minus the werewolf bit) after this magical resurrection pleeeease.


End file.
